Hunger Games - RUD Edition/Episode 4
''Episode 4 (12) ''is the fourth episode of ''Hunger Games - RUD Edition''. ''It first aired on April 9, 2017. 3 AM - 4 AM ''Mountain Lodge - Outside Archie and Emily had been walking for some time. They finally manage to come back at the Lodge, as the first duo doing so. Emily: 'Yes yes! Open the damn door! '''Archie Andrews: '''How am I supposed to do that?! '''Emily: '''Ugh, you useless bitch. ''(takes stone from the ground and breaks the glass, opening the door) 'Archie Andrews: '''Great now we'll feel cold because you broke the door... '''Emily: '''Shut the fuck up, Andrews. I'm the leader of this team that is actually doing something, you're just a whining fuckboy who had an illegal relationship. ''Archie is too mad to answer and enters first. They missed the "safety" of the structure so they manage to get some rest and food. 'Archie Andrews: '''Oh.... shit. '''Emily: '''What? ''There is a note on the kitchen' s fridge. It says "Go to the basement!" 'Emily: '''Move yo ass. '''Archie Andrews: '''Wait why? '''Emily: '''Because there could be someone in the basement ready to kill us? '''Archie Andrews: '''I'm not sure... '''Emily: '''I don't care, let's go. ''Sanatorium - Outside Betty Cooper, Mike and Kevin Keller are outside the Sanatorium. Betty is looking forward to see Jughead again. 'Betty Cooper: '''How are we supposed to enter?! '''Kevin Keller: '''Pretty boi can help us unlock the door. '''Mike: '''I could try but I don't know if it will be easy. '''Kevin Keller: '''There's a wooden stick here, does someone have a lighter? '''Mike: '''I have. ''Mike lights up the stick and easily opens the door. 'Betty Cooper: '''Huh, it wasn't locked at all. '''Mike: '''Weird, let's keep our eyes open guys. ''The trio enters the group and is suddenly chased by two wolves. 'Kevin Keller: '''Should I throw the stick?! '''Mike: '''What the fuck no, just run! ''They run away and manage to avoid the wolves by hiding near the chapel's door. '' '''Mike: '''Fuck, it's locked. We need a pass. '''Betty Cooper: '''Let's search somewhere. '''Kevin Keller: '''Maybe it's in this place... '''Betty Cooper: '''What is it? '''Kevin Keller: '''The morgue. ''Into the Woods - 1 Jessica has been found by Oka and now the latter is carrying the girl in the cold snow. '' '''Oka Ruto: '''You're too injured to walk. '''Jessica: '''I.... don't know what to do... I'm just so tired... ''Suddenly, Josie and Ashley arrive. 'Josie: '''Oka, oh my God. '''Ashley: '''Jessie no! '''Jessica: '''Can I sleep... just for 5 minutes please.... '''Josie: '''Don't, you'll die! '''Oka Ruto: '''We can make it through the lodge! ''Suddenly, a pitched sound scares the girls away and leave Jessica, who falls on the ground, too tired to move. 'Jessica: '''Girls... ''But she wasn't alone, a dark figure is near her. 'Jessica: '''Wait, you are.... ''The figure puts their fingers in the girls' throat, forcing her to scream. Jessica tries to fight back but is too weak. The person then rips her jaw off with their powerful strength, leaving her body to be a bloody mess. Jessica was killed by........ Budo Masuta. Sanatorium - Inside '' ''Jughead and Chris have left the chapel by climbing the stairs in their room. They have heard a strange noise. 'Jughead Jones: '''It comes from over there ''(points at the entrance, on the floor above) 'Chris: '''Someone managed to enter. '''Jughead Jones: '''Do you think... it could have been Ashley and the girls? '''Chris: '''I doubt it, they were pretty focused on leaving. ''Jughead breaks the wooden sticks attached to the door next to them with a kick. The two boys arrive in a dark hallway. 'Chris: '''So, what do you like to do? '''Jughead Jones: '''Like? '''Chris: '''Like? '''Jughead Jones: '''Awkward. But I like to write by the way. '''Chris: '''Damn cool! Ashley likes to write too.... ''The two boys arrived next to another door. It said "Morgue". Mountain Lodge - Basement Emily and Archie reached the basement. It was full of surviving kits, clothes and wines. But what Emily really cared about was the gun on the table. 'Archie Andrews: '''Ok so? '''Emily: '''This place is much more beautiful now. Seems like they did a pretty good job when we were asleep. ''The monitor in the room turns on and Claire appears. 'Claire: '''I can't believe you two are the finalists of this team. '''Emily: '''Me neither. '''Archie Andrews: '''What do you want? '''Claire: '''Why you gotta be so rude, Archiekins? Is it because your rapist died? '''Archie Andrews: '''Don't talk shit about her! '''Claire: '''Poor little fuckboy is crying. '''Emily: '''Can we please just get over this and kill him? '''Claire: '''Of course. In front of you there's a shotgun on the table. The fastest between you must grab it and shoot the opponent. The winner will own the gun and the lodge until dawn and is free to shoot every intruder! ''It's catfight between Archie and Emily. She unsuccesfully tries to push him away but his strength pushes her to the ground, making him able to grab the gun. 'Emily: '''Oh for fuck's sake. '''Claire: '''I'm triggered to be honest. ''Archie points the gun at Emily. 'Archie Andrews: '''I have to do this... you killed my love... '''Emily: '''She RAPED you Archie! It is wrong! I just SAVED you! Now gimme the gun. '''Archie Andrews: '''Never. '''Emily: '''You aren't really going to do this right? You can't- ''Emily stops talking, a bullet in her eye splashes her blood all over the room. Archie and Claire are speechless. 'Claire: '''Ugh.... you won. ''The monitor turns off, Archie suddenly realizes what he has done. 'Archie Andrews: '''No no no no no no! ''He knees on the ground and lays there for a few minutes. He then grabs Emily and buries her near the entrance. '' ''Into the Woods - 2 Cheryl Blossom is running away from Osana Najimi and Joaquin. She's hoping for Budo Masuta to come back with her. He is the muscle and she is the brain. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Where the heck are you, Budo?! '''Budo Masuta: '''Did you call for me? '''Cheryl Blossom: ''(looks at Jessica's body) This is so gross, what did you do? '''Budo Masuta: '''We need to survive. My martial arts training helps me. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''Good, fight two dumbasses named Joaquin and red haired bitch. ''Budo leaves the girl and manages to reunite with the other two. He pushes Joaquin to the ground and misses Osana's slaps. Osana Najimi: 'I'll kill you! '''Budo Masuta: '''You think so? ''Osana grabs the shovel and hits Budo's head. 'Osana Najimi: '''Hell yeah! ''Budo stands up and hits Osana's legs, forcing her to fall. '' '''Budo Masuta: '''Give me the shovel! '''Osana Najimi: '''Never! ''The wind is getting stronger, suddenly a lightning sets a tree on fire and falls, killing Budo and Osana. '' '''Joaquin: '''Thank you.... ''The guy smirks and runs away, holding a knife, towards his next victim called Cheryl. ------- In one of the creepy rooms at the Mountain Lodge, the monitor turns on and Tom and Crim appear. '' '''Tom: '''Surprise bitches! Seems like this time I'll do the ending scene. '''Crim: '''Shut up, it's a special episode and I'm also here aka the one in charge. '''Tom: '''Are you happy with how the events are turning on? People are just fightining! '''Crim: '''It definitely holds the greatness of our old edition, where there was just brutality. '''Tom: '''Catch ya next time and remember to watch Santa Clarita Diet! '''Crim: '''Best show ever, honestly... ------ ''The monitor's screen shows the fallen tributes' faces * '''DISTRICT 8 - EMILY * DISTRICT 9 - JESSICA * DISTRICT 11 - OSANA NAJIMI * DISTRICT 11 - BUDO MASUTA ------ Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episodes of "Hunger Games - RUD Edition" Category:Season 2 of Hunger Games